Never Alone Again
by Rachane
Summary: Eren x Mikasa fic To be blessed with such a vivid imagination, was called a sin. To dream of a world beyond what they know, see and live, was called a sin.


~O~

To be blessed with such a vivid imagination, was called a sin.

To dream of a world beyond what they know, see and live, was called a sin.

So they are caged, bounded to their twisted and corrupt society that they blindly follow, the only focus to line their pockets with great fortune and riches, get higher in their system and take the food from the poverty stricken whores and workers.

Though when a great power attacks, another curse on the land is cast then they both crumble, trying to end one another. For them, monstrosities came, horrors from a lost fairy tale - the titans.

~O~

Frantic screams penetrated his ears; the ground shook bringing him to his knees and corpses flung past his vision. A deathly roar came from behind, the sound vibrating through his body. Bestial instincts came into play, he gathered up the last of his strength and pulled out his final blades. He faced his opponent, it was many times his size yet it did not matter, and he flung forward and plunged his steel weapons into its neck earning himself a pleasing cry of pain from the titan.

The boy's eyes scanned the surroundings; he could see very little through the smoke and smashed buildings. He trudged forward going into the debris of a house, crushing pictures and items beneath him that once held cherished memories but now only waste and the memory of death. He knelt down to the lifeless body of his comrade. He gave a blessing and took the remaining blades.

"Jäger!" A voice shouted from the distance.

His head turned into the direction from where it came from. He was pleasantly greeted by the face of one of his rank, blood caked in his clothes and bandages tied to wounds. Eren edged closer, he looked down at the ground and tried to find a foothold in the rubble, his gaze returned to his comrade.

"RUN!" Eren yelled as he saw a titan reach down for its prey. The giant took hold of the man, squeezing tightly causing an inhuman howl. The titan threw it in its mouth; hardly even savouring the taste it swallowed him whole.

Eren watched from below, as sudden angry fuelled him he began his climb up the wrecked house and face the titan. He quickly shot forward with his gear, spinning past the creature's head and slicing the back of its neck. Heat and steam gushed out of the wound; the humanoid creature fell to the ground.

How many more lives must be lost? How long will would this battle last? Or will it be ongoing?

These question rung through the teen's head while he run and flew from rooftop to roof top in search for other humans.

His searched ended when he spotted a black haired girl, a joy flooded through his body.

"Mikasa!" He called from afar.

He embraced her. He was glad she was still alive and well. Mikasa was one of the best soldiers that were eligible to fight in this ultimate battle, the end of this war.

"Eren!" Her voice was rough, perhaps from constant shouting, "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" She was holding him close to her, a worried look in her eyes as she examined him for any damages or wounds.

Eren brought his hand to Mikasa's face, her pale complexion was grubby, dirt and dust clung to her face. He stroked her face, thumbing a cut under her right eye.

"Don't worry, I am fine but how about you?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek.

Their moment was disrupted by the sound of crumbling buildings, footsteps advancing their way then the face of a grotesque monster smiling at them. It was around the height of 50 metres, it was unusual with its shaggy, auburn hair covered it's scarred face. Countless marks and discolourations decorated its body like tattoos, clawed fingers were missing and its chest was ripped open. This was the most curious thing about it; it was a well-known fact that titans possessed no functioning organ yet this one had a pumping heart that was displayed in its torn chest. Ribs covered part of the huge heart, blood spewed out slightly from every beat.

Eren and Mikasa took up a protected stance, blades in tow and the mind set on the creature. They cried a battle cry and lunged forward, zipping around the beast. Mikasa spun round the titan, slicing off a lock of its hair and adding to its battle wounds. While its focus was on Mikasa, Eren had come from behind to attack only to be knocked down by its reptile like reflex.

Eren fell back with a crash, his head coming into contact with an iron bar. His vision became blurred but he quickly regained his bearings and shot out again, Mikasa had landed on the titan's neck and slashed it. She pounced back and watched the titan screech in agony.

It did not fall.

It did not die.

It did however continue.

Confusion struck both teens. Wasn't the nape the weak point of titans?

Mikasa began to regain strength as Eren stood still, wondering on how to tackle this dilemma. Choosing to shift into his titan form would be the end of him; he was not quick enough compared to this towering killer.

"EREN!" Mikasa bellowed, seeing that this abnormal titan was approaching her loved one. She wouldn't allow it to harm him again. Mikasa powered forward, no longer off put by the titan and struck the neck yet again. Needless say the only outcome was steam flowing out.

But this bought desired time, the titan's attention changed to the girl while Eren flew out. He launched towards the heart and plunged in his blades. He hung on and reached for his last two and used them to lacerate its arteries.

A barbaric yowl left its mouth, Eren flung backwards. Both teens watched as the titan curled up, jerking every so often as it crumbled into a heap of smoky flesh.

A relieved smile appeared on both of their faces as they looked at one another. Mikasa zoomed forward, tackling Eren down in a hug. His shoulder began to feel damp as Mikasa clung on to him, sobbing and shaking. Eren wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort.

"We did it, exterminated all of them bastards..." He couldn't hold back either. Tears strolled down from his emerald eyes. He had no time to weep or mourn for his loved ones, no room in his mind to remember of the deceased but only now had he had time.

The destruction had passed, remnants of towns and homes left in its wake. All had felt the cataclysm brought by these brutal killers.

Mikasa chanted Eren's name in soft sobs. They pulled back from their hold, Eren wiped Mikasa's face from the mix of tears and dirt, never gazing away from her dark yet glistening eyes. Their foreheads touched as they both gently smiled, closing the gap between them in a clumsy kiss. It was soft and filled with joyous feelings previously held back from the regular battles.

Mikasa closed her eyes; it was as if they had entered a whole new world that was free from the torment and humiliation of the titans. They would become the villain of bedtime tales, the focus of history lessons, the inspiration of artists, the lyrics of songs, the story of grandparents, the plots of novels and the campfire talk of young ones. They would become and stay as the past.

Mikasa's thoughts were ended when Eren heaved her off the ground. Cheers and claps were heard from the reluctant heroes, the many soldiers who survived this to the very end. The groups and packs of men and women gathered from every part of the district and headed back into the inner walls preparing the gift of success. They limped, carried, trotted and ran, some with grins on their face; others quite the opposite, they were scarred for life, many had died for this cause in front of them and they could let that go. The moral overall though was good.

Some stayed, collecting and scavenging for other soldiers and equipment. Their mindset was to rebuild the lost lands but Eren, his thoughts were further, he wished to travel the world and discover the rare curiosities and mysteries that were restricted before. He would not go alone, never would he be alone he had her.

His last family, his close friend and also his love, Mikasa.

~O~

*Yay done! Hope you enjoyed this small Eren x Mikasa fic and i would gladly accept reviews and criticism(so i can improve) Enjoy your day!*


End file.
